A Second Chance in Love
by Mathayus Collins
Summary: Mathieu Collin Mondragon a New Wrestler brought by Vince McMahon was now working in WWE making his appearance in two Factions RAW and Smackdown


**A Second Chance in Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing WWE Belongs to Mr. Vince McMahon**

**A/N: This is my First Fanfic, Requested by a WWE Fanatic Friend of Mine who nearly maimed me for attempting not to do this fic, I apologize in advance if my story is lame or anything…(She nearly broke my Ankle from an Ankle Lock…and it hurts too.), Pardon for the OC.**

**Warning: This story is Mild Yaoi since most stories are yaoi…I'm So Sorry… Please don't Maim me as well.**

**NOTE: This is an Alternate Universe so forgive me and Thank you to Fallen Number 01 for allowing me to use some of her **

**Requestor: Fallen Dragon Emperor**

**Summary: **Mathieu Collin Mondragon a New Wrestler brought by Vince McMahon was now working in WWE making his appearance in two Factions RAW and Smackdown, he had a dark past and had a Subzero Attitude with air of intimidation surrounding him, will Jeff find comfort to the Icy Wrestler or will he remain in the Dark of his pain?

**Pairing: Undertaker x Matt, Kane x Jeff, Dave x Rey, Randy x Mathieu (OC)**

**A/N: **This is a little introduction of Fallen Dragon Emperor's OC. I do not WWE in general or its characters they belong to Mr. Vince McMahon or so.

**OC PAGE**

**[- Biological Info -]**

**Name: **Mathieu Collin Mondragon

**Born:** May 19, 1974 (age 29 in 2003)  
Chula Vista, California

**Resides: **Austin, Texas

**Relationship: **Matt and Jeff, Batista and RVD (Very Close Friend), Kane (Brother) and Undertaker (Close Friends), Big Show, Cena and Rey and Sin Cara (Best Friends)

**Nationality: ** Mexican

**Parents: **Deceased on 19th of May from a Massacre on the Road 9:00 Pm going home after Celebrating Mathieu's 19th Birthday

**[- ****Physical Info**** -]**

**Eyes: **Blue with violet Specks with Slit Pupils (Original)

**Hair: **Jet Black

**Billed height:** 5 ft. 6 in

**Billed weight:** 175 kg (79kg)

**[- ****Wrestling Info**** -]**

**Ring name(s): **The Scorpion Prince, 19th of May Demon

**Notable Appearance: **He wears a black-gold half Skull mask that covers the upper area of his face, he was wearing Over a Black and Gold lined skin tight shirt is a high collared, Black sleeveless overcoat with pointed shoulder pad. A pair of loose black gothic pants ends just below his ankles. On his arms is a pair of black and yellow fingerless gloves that come up above his elbows, A pair of Gothic Boots with Bones Design.

**Associates: **Kane, Undertaker, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Sheamus, RVD, Big Show, Cena, Randy, Batista and Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara

**Signed With: **WWE and appearing on both its _Raw_ and _SmackDown_ television programs

**Billed from:** Death Valley

**Trained by:** Unknown

**Debut: **May 19, 2003 (Age 29)

**Entrance Theme: **Ave Satani by Gregorian, We Belong with the Dead by Sukkubus Inkubus **(Return)**

**Signature Move (s):** Back body drop , Ballistic punching combination, Backbreaker, Claw hold, Round House Kick, Reverse Round House Kick, Flying Round House Kick.

**Finishing Move (s): **Suicide No Hold Top Rope Comet Bomb, Reverse Comet Bomb, Cross Comet Bomb (They were Like Swanton Bomb like the ones Jeff Hardy uses), Rolling Thunder, and Reverse Rolling Thunder

**[- ****Affiliation**** -]**

**Other Occupation: **Wrestler

**Loyalty: **WWE and to his Job

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩ‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡††††††††-ʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬE-††††††††‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡ ΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**CHAPTER 1: The Scorpion Prince**

"_Mexican"_

'_Thinking/Thought'_

"Normal"

MAY 19 2003

Booker T was in his office (He's The GM Now so let's just Imagine it Okay) watching the Matches in the ring that he ensued, when a knock came from outside the office.

"Come in." He called out.

Vince came in with a short man that reminds him of Rey Mysterio only the mask was different.

"Mr. McMahon how may I help you?" Booker T asked.

"Well, as you can see here Booker…You have a new superstar here in SmackDown." Vince answered he looked back to see the New arrival. "This is Scorpion Prince his real name is Mathieu Collin Mondragon he came from Mexico. Is Both Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio around."

"Well sir, they're in the Locker room or somewhere in the building." Booker T answered.

REY MYSTERIO'S LOCKER ROOM

Mathieu was standing quietly at the door while Vince was talking to the Two Mexicans in the Locker.

"Look, he is from Mexico too like you two so show your Brother around and keep an eye on him he's new to this brand." Vince said as he looks at the two Mexican. "Is it alright if you guys share your locker room you two?"

"We don't mind at all, he's a brother." Sin Cara said. "But does he?"

The trio looked at the door to see that their new friend is gone missing.

"Oh Dear…" Vince said.

Sin Cara and Rey ran out the room to find their Mexican Brother, Vince followed them. Sin Cara and Rey continued looking left and right they bumped to Sheamus who looked at them in confusion.

"Sorry man, were looking for a certain Mexican." Rey said.

Sheamus looked even more confused.

"Aren't you two are the only Mexican here?" He asked in confusion.

"Err…There's a new arrival and we're worried where he ran off to." Sin Cara said.

"Vince just took his eyes out of that guy for a moment and he disappeared like a bubble." Rey said.

Sheamus looked enlightened.

"Well, let's find the Third Jumping Bean Before he gets devoured alive." He joked.

"HEY!" Sin and Rey cried out loud.

"I was just joking." Sheamus said.

Next they bumped to Randy Orton who look confused seeing them barging in any room.

"Sorry, Randy have you seen a Mexican passed around here?" Sin Cara asked.

"Yeah, I'm talking to them right now." The said man answered.

"Not us you idiot!" Rey sighed.

Randy looked even more confused.

"You two are the only ones around here, who else could be a Mexican." He asked.

Sheamus enlightened the confused Viper.

"There's a new one." He answered.

"A New Jumping Bean, Oh How I would like to meet him…" Randy teased.

Sin Cara and Rey glared at the Viper…umm Glare behind the mask on Sin Cara's Case…Ahem, Okay let's continue…Randy Joined in search of the missing Jumping Bean…Err…New Wrestler around the Hallways until there is a loud crash down the Hall and a strangled scream that remind everyone in the vicinity of a strangled chicken, and the Hardy Boys' frantic screams.

"Oh My God Oh My God He knocked him out!" Jeff cried out.

"Call 911!" Matt called out.

"Why the hell Alberto hit on the little guy!" Jeff cried out.

Hearing Alberto Del Rio's Name, Rey's and Sin Cara's blood boils.

"Alright, whoever hurt our new friend will definitely get hurt!" Rey Threatened as he turned to the corner.

Sin Cara, Randy and Sheamus followed. Their eyes became wide when they saw an out cold Alberto Del Rio on the floor.

"Err, what happened? Now I'm confused." Randy said scratching the back of his head.

Jeff looked at the group while Matt was holding off an Angry Mexican Jumping Bean that was Mathieu.

"Aw Man! This guy just jumped in the wall without falling and knocked Alberto out!" Jeff said.

"What did Alberto do this time?" Randy asked.

"Err, He was Dragging the confused little guy down here and err…that's all when we saw this little guy run and jumped on the wall and sprang back and knock Alberto out cold, That was some dangerous move he got there!" Matt answered as he let go of the now calmed Mexican.

Rey walks towards the new member of the Mexican brothers and try to speak.

"_Hey there, you must be our new Locker mate, you must be surprised." _Rey said in Mexican Language.

Everyone looked anxiouslyat the New Star's answer.

"_That Loco dragged me away from the Locker room mistaking me as you!" _Mathieu hissed angrily.

Randy groaned.

"I wish I had a Mexican Dictionary so I could understand you guys!" He said rubbing his face.

Rey Glared at the Viper but turned to the New friend.

"_Can You Speak English?" _He asked.

"_Yes." _ Mathieu answered.

"Did he hurt you?" Rey asked in concern.

"I am fine, aside from my bruised wrist." Mathieu answered with a hint of Mexican Accent.

Before Rey could ask more Vince came from the corner of the hallway with worried looks for his New Superstar.

"Scorpion, There you are I was beginning to worry if some of the Wrestlers killed you on your Debut in SmackDown!" He called out. "And it's your Birthday too."

Everyone looked at the indifferent Mexican who shrugged like he didn't care if it was his birthday anyways.

"You don't look Happy about your birthday." Randy said.

Mathieu looked at him with those Icy cold Blue eyes with Violet Specks that everyone found odd.

"There is a reason why I am also called the 19th of May Demon, in Asistencia Asesoría y Administración." He answered his voice was Soft, Velvety and in low baritone.

Later that Night in the Hotel where RAW and SmackDown are sharing, Mathieu was sitting silently in between Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio.

"Rey! Who's the New Midget?" CM Punk began.

There was no answer from the Mexican Trio, Mathieu finished his dinner and told his two Mexican Brothers that he'll go back to their room to rest, he received a nod from his New Friends and he headed to the door, but before he could even take more step Dolph Ziggler blocked his way at the Table occupied by Rey, Sin Cara, Big Show, Kane, Matt, Jeff, Shawn, Randy, Cena, Hunter and Undertaker.

"I feel sorry for that guy." Cena said as he took a spoonful of rice.

At the door Dolph Ziggler continued to taunt the smaller wrestler.

"So Jumping Bean, you are that guy who knocked Alberto in one hit huh?" He taunted as he held his Money in the Bank briefcase. "Do you think you can win against me?"

"Wait until we are pit together in the ring you hyped up Jackrabbit." Mathieu huffed in annoyance.

Everyone in the room laughed. Ziggler turned red either from embarrassment or Anger, He was ready to turn a punch on the new wrestler, Rey and Sin Cara stood up to defend their fellow Mexican, when a Mimic of Shawn Michael's Sweet Chin Music hit Ziggler square in the chin despite the Third Mexican's height. The guy hit the floor out cold and an annoyed Mexican stormed away.

"Now that's a feisty and Spicy Mexican Jumping Bean." Hunter said.

"HEY! We resent you calling us Mexican Jumping Beans!" Rey called out.

"Okay! That's a one Feisty Mexican Vince got this time." Hunter said.

"You never mess with that guy, if he can help it." Dave said as he turned to his friend Rey.

"Well, he's new and none of us knew the extent of his abilities." Rey said. "Sin and I better go and check him out."

Bidding their friends goodnight the two Mexicans headed to their shared room, once they got inside they saw their new friend already sound asleep.

FEW DAYS LATER

Mathieu had won his second match he had kicked Jack Swagger's ass off the ring when the guy went for his mask…nobody touches the mask, whoever touches it will pay dearly. He was heading to where the Vending machine that was full of Drinks to choose from down the Hall, he knew there was someone stalking him and he don't know who it was but he knew they had ill intention towards him. Once he got to the vending machine he bought a Grape flavored soda, he likes Grape flavored soda, when all of a sudden, and Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase and Justin Gabriel blocked his way. He glared at the three intruders angrily, he wasn't too happy on their intrusion.

"Hey there little guy, we were just wondering if…you wanna come and play with us." Cody began.

"Not interested." Mathieu interjected and passed the three idiots.

But Cody won't take no for an answer grabbed the younger Mexican and pinned him on the surface of the Vending Machine. On the other side of the hallway Randy was heading to the Vending Machine to Buy his Favorite Grape Flavored Soda, there was a fresh ones just arrived and it always taste better than the older ones, he was amused that SmackDown had three little Mexican in the brand, the third one made its Debut last week and won it despite his taller opponent, his tactics was quite amusing too, he was flying all over the ring and jumping to the ropes and tires his opponents before he strikes Antonio Cesaro was a proof to that, the poor guy nearly had a heart failure due to extreme exhaustion, but he deserves it anyways since he had taunt the little guy about his heights and got what was coming to him.

"Well, like they say good things come in small packages…but were all Mexican that short?" Randy muttered to himself. "Scorpion was lucky that he was few inches taller than Hornswoggle."

He chuckled at the sight when he saw Hornswoggle was trying to reach the New Wrestler who was perching on the plat form that was attached on the beam at the wall on the Gym to play with him, the third and young Mexican tried to shoo the Mascot away and leave him alone.

So deep was his thoughts that he didn't heard Cody Rhodes, Ted and Justin Gabriel laughing and toying with the Young Mexican, so as he turned to the corner he saw the trio cornering the already annoyed Mexican, Ted and Justin was holding the younger guy down pinned at the Vending Machine, while Cody was reaching for the Mask's locks. Randy knowing the Mexican's pride of their Mask walked up to the group. Cody was about to remove the latch of the Mask when Randy's hand wrenched his hand away from the Latch.

"Leave him alone." He hissed venomously.

Ted and Justin let go of the young Mexican's sore arms and dragged Cody with them, they don't want to upset the Legend Killer they'll get maimed if they did so. Once they're gone Randy approached the Young Mexican to see if he's not harmed at any ways.

"Hey…you alright?" He asked.

Mathieu secured the lock of his mask and looked at his savior in the eyes. Randy looked at the Mexican's eyes in awe, the color was exotic and he knew it was not contacts at all Mathieu's eyes were Blue in color but there are violet specks on it. Knowing what the Viper was looking at.

"I was born naturally with it if you want to ask about my eyes." He answered.

Randy snapped out of his trance and looked apologetically at the younger one. But Mathieu brushed it off.

"Thank you for helping me." Mathieu said sincerely.

"You're welcome…so…what are you doing down here, I thought you're with Rey and Sin Cara?" Randy asks as he took a step on the Vending Machine.

"I just want to get some Grape flavored soda, that's all I was thirsty when those three came along they spoiled it." Mathieu answered shifting on the side.

"I see…those guys are always looking for trouble with masked people…but they leave Kane alone since the Big Guy would give them tons of pain…added the Undertaker won't allow anybody mess around with his Baby Brother." Randy said as he insert two dollar bill in the slot.

"I heard about the Undertaker but not Kane…who is he?" Mathieu asked curiously.

"Well, Kane is another guy known as The Big Red Machine, he wears a mask too, but no one would dare try to rip it off of him." Randy answered as he hand the other Grape Flavored Soda to the young Mexican.

Mathieu thanked him for the Soda, the two of them walked to the hallways together, Randy excused to the Younger one that he was going to the same Direction as he is, but in truth he just want to secure the smaller one back to the Mexicans' Locker room safely without Cody, Ted and Justin trying to rip the mask off again. On their way they saw Justin went flying and crashed on the wall followed by Ted and then Cody, At first Randy was surprised to who could've done that, but then a wild idea hits him. It must be Kane. Mathieu on the other hand was shocked, who could've made those three fly like that, but his question soon was answered when a Certain Big Red Machine stalked in view and beat the crap out on Cody, Ted and Justin, Mathieu was somehow intimidated by the Big guy and would never want to come near him, but soon Jeff came to calm the Big Red Machine down and the Big Guy did calmed down. The duo soon noticed the Viper and the Scorpion looking at them in confusion.

"Hey guys." Jeff greeted and pulled the guy named Kane towards them.

Randy noticed the Smaller Mexican shifts behind him. Jeff looked confused.

"So you have a thing for Mexicans Randy?" Jeff asked.

"Maybe, but this guy here is new and don't know his way around, those idiots nearly got his mask off a while ago." The said man huffed.

When all of a sudden Rey and Sin Cara came in view looking for their fellow Mexican, once they noticed the younger one they rushed to his side.

"Are you hurt?" Rey asked worriedly.

"We heard from Christian that Cody was after your mask." Sin Cara said.

"Kane already beat them into a Pulp." Mathieu said as he innocently drinks his soda. "Randy saved me when they were trying to take my mask off."

Rey gave Randy a grateful look and dragged the youngest Mexican back to their locker, but before they can turn to the corner Mathieu gave a shy smile to Randy who blushed a bit. Once they're gone.

"Wow, I never thought Rey would be such a mother hen and hey, the little fella smiled at you." Jeff said.

"S-So?" Randy stuttered.

"Which means…he likes you…" Kane huffed. "Isn't it obvious?"

Jeff elbowed his lover on the ribs to silence him.

"So Randy…don't let the little guy slip from your hand, you'll never know you'll get lucky." He said dragging Kane towards the locker.

Randy stood there for a moment and went back to his locker, with a question on his mind.

'_Do I like him? Is what Jeff said true?' _He thought.

But he shook his head to erase the thought.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


End file.
